The Lady of the Hellhounds
by Joshari
Summary: This is the story of a Hellhound, of two lives lived, all because of her love for a Prince that she was forbidden to see. As a result, she gained an attitude towards the worlds. However it started with Blitzo adopting her, that things started getting better, but does she hold onto hope? Rated M for adult content.


A gray female Hellhound arrived at work, and she had a splitting headache, from this morning's drinking. At six she woke up alone in a strange bed and she went home to get ready for work. After a shower, she received a phone call from a demon who she hated. She had to answer, and she sighed as she heard the seductive voice over the line.

"Loona darling," She heard him say. "Good morning. It was nice seeing your lovely face last night. You know you were wonderful."

The Hellhound rolled her pale eyes and she growled, so wanting to end the call.

"Fuck you," Loona told him rudely. "You can take everything that you have and you can shove it where your shit comes out."

"You will accept me in time," The voice said, calmly. She could swear that she could see him smiling on the other end.

"Herus," She said, growling, as her eyes narrowed almost to slits. "You're never as good as my first, so if you think that you'll ever get me to be yours, you have better chances of dying."

She didn't wait for his response, hanging up on him. Afterwards she drank a bottle of alcohol, and then an hour before work, she started trying to get sober.

She checked into work, stopping in Blitz's Office, to let him know she arrived. And to annoyance, he presented her with a gift. She had forgotten that this was the day he had adopted her, and she crossed her arms.

"Happy Adoption anniversary," Blitzo said walking up to her with the wrapped box. "I go you a little something."

"Is it a cure for Syphilis," Loona asked, feeling terrible, yet the headache she had was making her irritated.

"I-oh," She saw Blitzo hesitate and then look crestfallen.

"Then I don't want it!" Loona said, grabbing the box and throwing it down onto the floor.

And much to her joy and disappointment, it turned out that it was a bunch of Spiders.

"Dammit," Loona said, after hearing Blitzo from outside the window. She now felt terrible for doing that to Blitzo and horrible.

After she cleaned up the spiders, Loona headed for the kitchen and looked at everything that was in the fridge.

"Whoever left the avocado salad im the fridge," Loona announced. "I'm taking it, because I have the worst hangover right now."

"Why would you drink on a work night?"

"I'm hung over from this morning, dumbass," Loona told her. She didn't need the million questions. And when Moxie popped in with another question, Loona thought shit went to zero.

"You know what?!" Loona yelled as she dropped the box that had the salad in it. "I can't take this assault right now!"

"I need to blow of some fucking steam!" She said, kicking the box, which had punted into Moxie. She ran past the dazed imp, to head outside and kicked a stroller that had a baby imp inside.

She raged for another hour before she went back to work, calmer and the headache gone.

Loona arrived at work, not really looking forward towards working with the rag-tag group of Imps she was employed by. But she owed Blitzo a hell of a lot, giving her a place to stay, and whatever else she wanted. Though, there was times that she wished that she could just tear her teeth into him.

She sat at her desk, and as soon as she did, the phone rang.

Loona sighed and picked it up.

"Hello," The Hellound answered, sounding bored.

"Loona darling," A familiar voice said to her, and it was the most irritating yhing she had ever heard. "Is Blitzy busy?"

She looked up to see him at the water cooler and she rolled her eyes. "It's so dreadfully urgent that I must speak to him."

"Blitz!" She called out, in annoyance. "That clingy rich asshole is on the phone. He says it's urgent and wants to talk to you!"

She saw that Blitzo seemed stunned and she added her opinion, "Sounds a little de tee effey."

"Oh god!" Blitzo yelled, throwing his cup off. "It was one time!"

"If I hadn't slept with that Privileged asshole," Loona heard him say, as she turned back to put the caller on hold. "None of us would have access to the living world."

"What?" Moxxie said in shock.

Loona knew who exactly Blitzo was talking about, the Owl Demon Stolas. He was a overlord, and a Prince of Hell. Loona knew Stolas a little. He was adopted by Lucifer, to be a brother and mentor to one of his son's, Alerobiel. She didn't know much more then that, but she had a feeling that she knew the distant Alerobiel. But she knew that the longer that Stolas waited, the more irritating he got.

"Blitz!" She shouted.

"I heard you already!" Blitzo shouted back. "Send the call to my office."

"He'll be with you in a moment, Stolas," Loona told the demon, before she transferred the call.

"Loona," Blitzo said, as he headed to his office. "Please join me in my office."

The Hellhound followed and a few minutes later, she saw him destroy his cell phone, ending its existence in a blender.

"Eat this," Blitzo told Loona, handing her the container that held the grounded up item. She immediately did as he asked, telling herself that it was what she owed the imp for this morning. "Then you know that bridge off the freeway?"

"Yeah," Loona responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit off of it!"

So it was an hour later that she was back in the room that she woke up this morning, at four o'clock in the afternoon, taking a shit on Herus's pillows. She felt satisfied finally, and left his house before he could arrive. She left smiling, knowing that he'd know that she left him the gift. And knowing that he knew that it was over. She would no longer be a pawn for the Magne family, she was going to do something that she tried once before. She was going to try to find her first love.

**_Written to "Take it from me" by Kongos_**


End file.
